Problem: If $e^{i \alpha} = \frac{3}{5}  +\frac{4}{5} i$ and $e^{i \beta} = -\frac{12}{13} + \frac{5}{13} i,$ then find $\sin (\alpha + \beta).$
Explanation: Multiplying the given equations, we obtain
\[e^{i (\alpha + \beta)} = \left( \frac{3}{5}  +\frac{4}{5} i \right) \left( -\frac{12}{13} + \frac{5}{13} i \right) = -\frac{56}{65} - \frac{33}{65} i.\]But $e^{i (\alpha + \beta)} = \cos (\alpha + \beta) + i \sin (\alpha + \beta),$ so $\sin (\alpha + \beta) = \boxed{-\frac{33}{65}}.$